Selir Hati
by Ko Chen Teung
Summary: Cupid Hurt Sequel, Yaoi Content, KrisTao/ ChanTao/ KrisBaek/ ChanBaek. UPDETE! CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Selir Hati

Leght : Chaptered

Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt(?)

Author :Ko Chen Teung/ Selvye

Rating :Teen

Cast : -Huang Zi Tao.

-Park Chanyeol.

-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu.

-Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer : perlu kalian Tahu, **DI FF INI SAYA TERINSPIRASI DARI BEBERAPA LAGU INDONESIA**, Jadi jika kalian melihat kata-kata dari ff ini yang familiar menurut kalian, **ITU DARI LAGU, BUKAN PLAGIAT YA, HANYA TERISPIRASI,** Oke.

Hai hai hai, Anyeong.

Oh iya Ini Sequel dari 'FF Cupid' Dan ini juga hasil Rombakan dari Fanfic yang sebelumnya.

Oke deh cap Cus aja Ye, Maap bila penulisan tidak sesuai KBBI Dan EYD, Dan Typo yang pastinya berkeliaran.

**Ini cerita murni hasil pemikiran saya.**

**Bash boleh, tapi jangan PLAGIAT!**

**No Silent reader Please.**

Oke Guys Happy Reading

* * *

**Yaoi Content, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

**NO BASH, YANG MAU BASH JUGA GAK APA-APA SIH.**

**#SELIR HATI#**

**^CHAPTER 1^**

' _**Merelakan sesuatu yang kita punya untuk diambil dan memberikannya kepada orang lain bukanah suatu hal yang mudah. Ketika suatu hubungan sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi, ketika barang kita dicuri/ diambil oleh orang lain, ketika semua harta dan kekayaan bukan menjadi milik kita lagi, ketika orang yang sangat kita cintai pergi dari kita untuk orang lain, rala dan Ikhlaskkah kita melepaskannya? '**_

* * *

** Author Pov.**

Tepat satu bulan Sudah Hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun berjalan, Begitupun Tao namja yang Notebenya Mantan kekasih Kris namja yang kini menjadi Kekasih sahabatnya. Entah terbuat dari apa Hati Tao, Emas? Berlian atau Pemata? Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan jika Sahabatmu menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dengan kekasih mu? Dibelakang mu? Mungkin kau Sudah Memaki Sahabatmu, Memutuskan hubungan Persahabatanmu, Atau bahkan membunuh sahabat mu. Tapi tidak bagi Tao ia bahkan Menyatukan Cinta mereka dan memilih Mundur, Mungkin benar namja manis itu memiliki hati Emas.

Seperti Sore ini Tao, Kris Dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan Mengelilingi Namsan Tower. Tao dengan Setianya menemani Kedua Sejoli itu dengan Senyum manis yang ia Kembangkan.

"Kajja hyung kita naik Ke atas Namsan Tower.. " Rujuk Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja Kris.

"Sabarlah sayang.. Tao belum membeli Tiket, Tunggulah sebentar.. "Jawab Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kalian Ke atas duluan saja, Tao akan menyusul " Jawab Tao dengan senyum tipisnya.

Dengan segera Kedua Sejoli itu meninggalkan Tao, Taopun langsung membeli Tiket dan menaiki Lift.

'DEG'

Entah kenapa Tiba-tiba dadanya Terasa Sakit mengingat kejadian itu, Ya ini memang pertama kalinya bagi Tao mengunjungi Namsan Tower Setelah kejadian itu.

"Lift ini.. "Batin Tao.

Lift bernuansa 3D Luar angkasa ini adalah Tempat Saat ia Menangisi keputusannya, Di Lift inilah Seluruh Air matanya Tumpah.

'TING' Pintu Liftpun Terbuka.

Tao melangkahkan Kakinya Keluar Dari Lift, Tao tidak segera mencari Kris dan Baekhyun, Namun memutuskan untuk mengitari Puncak Namsan Tower Sebentar.

Tao berdiri tepat di belakang Jendela Yang Terbukak, Menikmati Hembusan Angis yang menerpa wajah Cantiknya, Matanya Sesaat terpejam mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah ia Lalui di tempat ini.

"Tempat ini Adalah tempat yang sangat bersejarah untuku dan tentunya Untuk Kalian, Di tempat ini pula Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri Hubungan ku Dengan Kris ge, dan Tempat ini adalah Saksi bisu atas bersatunya hubungan kalian, Aku tidak menyesali keputusan ku, walaupun pada akhirnya air mata menetes, tapi dari hal inilah aku mengetahui apa Arti Cinta yang sesungguhnya dan arti mengikhlaskan. "Batin Tao.

Puas menikmati Hembusan Angin, Tao melangkah Menuju Tempat yang orang Sebut dengan Gembok Cinta.

Tao berjalan perlahan menatap dengan jeli kesetiap sudut gembok yang tergantung, sampai matanya tertuju pada sepasang gembok yang berbentuk hati.

'Kris Wu' dan 'Taozi' begitulah Tulisan yang tertera di Gembok berwarna merah hati itu.

"Ckckck ternyata Mitos Itu Tidak benar, buktinya hubungan kami telah berakhir.. "Lirih Tao sambil menatap Nanar gembok itu.

"Yak Baby panda! Kami menunggumu disana.. "Kesal Baekhyun Setelah bertemu Tao.

"Du bu qi hehe.. aku hanya ingin melihat gembok-gembok ini "

Krispun mengikuti arah pandang Tao

'Kris Wu' 'Taozi'.

Matanya terpaku pada gembok yang sedang ditatap nanar Tao.

Tiba-tiba Ia merasa tidak enak, ia mengingat bagaimana saat ia memberikan gembok itu pada Tao, menyuruhnya menuliskan namanya, menggabungkannya menjadi satu, Lalu melempar kunci gembok itu sambil berteriak 'This Love Never End' Berharap Cinta mereka akan abadi, Namun apa yang terjadi Sekarang? Sungguh percuma jika Kris Menyesal.

Melihat Kris dan Tao yang sepertinya sedang menatap ke suatu titik, Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang mereka, dan melihat gembok berbentuk hati itu.

"Yak Hyungie aku juga ingin seperti itu.. "Rengek Baekhyun sambil menunjuk gembok Cinta Kris Dan Tao.

"Aigo Chagi, Aku tidak membeli Gembok.. "Sesal Kris.

"Baekhyun ge.. gantilah Gembok bertuliskan namaku dengan namamu... Ini "Ucap Tao sambil menyerahkan pena dan kertas dengan perekat.

"Tapi.. "Lirih Kris.

"Gwaenchana.. ini tulislah, tempelkan disini.. "

'Baekhyun'

Kini Resmi sudah gembok itu berganti nama, benar-benar tidak ada yang tersisa lagi kenangan antara Tao dan Kris.

...

Pagi ini di Kyunghee University, di kelas jurusan 'Sastra' diributkan dengan kedatangan Mahasiswa baru pindahan Dari Tokyo.

"Anyeonghaseo.. Park Chanyeol imnida bangapta "Kenal namja itu pada teman-temannya.

"Baiklah Chanyeol kau duduk di sebelah sana.. "Ucap sang Dosen menunjukan tempat duduk disamping Tao.

"Hai Panda! " Sapa Chanyeol pada namja manis yang sedang sibuk menulis.

"Hah? Kau mengenalku? Nuguseo? "Tanya Tao bingung.

"Aigo.. Ini aku Park Chanyeol, kau lupa padaku eoh? Padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu kita sering Cheating di jejaring sosial.. "Kesal Chanyeol.

"Wah.. kapan kau kembali dari Tokyo? Kau semakin tampan saja.. "Puji Tao.

"Kau baru menyadari ketampananku eoh? Appa dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul, jadi kembalilah aku ketanah kelahiranku ini.. "Jelas Chanyeol.

Percakapan demi percakapanpun berlangsung, ya Chanyeol Adalah teman Sekelas Tao saat mereka masih di Senior High School.

Jam pelajaran Dosen Kim pun telah usai, para mahasiswapun bertebaran keluar kelas.

"Panda.. Dimana Sahabatmu itu? Emmm Baekhyun.. "Tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh.. dia juga kuliah disini, hanya saja ia mengambil jurusan Musik, kau mau bertemu dengannya? Ayok kita kekantin, biasanya ia sedang makan siang disana.. "Ajak Tao.

Chanyeolpun mengikuti langkah Tao, sampai mereka tiba di kantin, dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Kris.

"Anyeonghaseo... "Sapa Chanyeol dan duduk bersama dikursi yang tersedia.

"Siapa Dia Taozi? Kekasihmu? "Tanya Kris.

"Hahah bukan, dia temanku."

"Yak Baekhyun ge.. berhenti dulu makannya, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu.." Omel Tao karna sedari tadi Baekhyun Sibuk menyantap makanannya.

BaekhyunPun Menatap namja yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Anyeonghaseo.. Naneun Park Chanyeol, bagaimana kabarmu Baekie.." Sapa Chanyeol saat Baekhyun Menatapnya.

"EHUKKK.. "Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun Terbatuk.

"Yak mangkanya pelan-pelan makannya.. "OmelKris dan memberika segelas Air pada kekasihnya.

BaekhyunPun hanya terpatung menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip, Melihat gelagat Aneh Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip membuat Kris menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Keu melamun? " Tanya Kris.

"M..mwo? A.. ani.."

"Bagaimana Kabarmu Baekie? "Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ba.. Baik.. Oh Ya Hyung kenalkan Dia teman SMA Ku Park Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol Kenalkan ini Na..nam "Ucap Bekhyun terbata-bata.

"Kris Wu, Baekhyun namjachingu "Sela Kris.

"Kris? Kris Wu? namjachingu? Bukankah kau..."

'DAKK'

'AWWW' Ringis Chanyeol karna tiba-tiba Tao menginjak Kaki Chanyeol.

"Ahk Kris ge, Baekhyun ge, kami permisi dulu.. "Pamit Tao dan menarik Chanyeol menuju Taman belakang kampus.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menginjak kaki ku hah! " Kesal Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku.. aku terpaksa sebelum kau.."

"Jadi benar Dia itu Keis yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku saat Kita Cheating? Bukankah dia kekasih mu? Tapi kenapa? "

"Aku sudah putus darinya, sekarang dia namjachingu Baekhyun ge, ceritanya terlalu rumit untuk aku ceritakan, Jadi aku mohon jangan ungkit soal ini didepan mereka.."

"Jadi ini yang menyebabkan komunikasi kita behenti beberapa bulan yang lalu? Kenapa kau tak cerita padaku? Dan bagaimana bisa Si pendek itu menjadi kekasih Si Kris Wu?!"Cerca Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun ge dan Kris ge saling mencintai, Sehinggga Aku.. Aku... merestui hubungan mereka dan memilih mundur.."

"BABO! NEO JEONGMAL BABOYA! "Bentak Chanyeol.

"Apa urusanmu? Itu pilihanku! Dan ini Hidupku."

"Aku tak tau jalan pikiranmu! " Kesal Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan Tao.

...

"Taozi, Maukah kau membantuku memilihkan hadiah Untuk Baekhyunie? Aku ingin membelikannya sebuah boneka.."Ucap Kris Menghampiri Tao dan Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku di Taman.

"Sekarang? Baiklah.. Park bodoh aku permisi dulu, Anyeong."

Chanyeolpun hanya menatap mengejek melihat Sikap Kris.

"CKCK Masih punya muka kau meminta bantuan Tao, setelah apa yang kau perbuat padanya " Decak Chanyeol Miris.

Kris dan Taopun menuju salah satu departement store ternama di seoul.

"Taozi... Boneka ini bagus, bagaimana menurutmu? "Tanya Kris.

"Bagus.. kajja masuk, belilah boneka beruang ini"

"Anyeonghaseo.. selamat datang ditoko kami, ada yang bisa kami bantu? " sapa pelayan toko ramah.

"Bisa kau ambilkan boneka beruang itu.. "pinta Kria sambil menunjuk beruang berwarna putih susu yang ia lihat tadi.

"Nde tuan, ige.. " ucap pelayan menyerahkan boneka yang baru saja diambilnya dan segera membungkusnya.

Merekapun keluar dari toko.

'Derttt derttt' getar ponsel Kris.

"Yeobseo.."

"..."

"Nde Chagi-aah Chankaman.."

'BIB' Sambungan telfonpun terputus.

"Waeyo? " tanya Tao.

"Ah.. em.. Taozi, Baekhyun menungguku di restoran yang berada di lantai 5, em.. kau mau ikut? "

"Anio.. lebih baik aku pulang, ini sudah malam"

"Keunde.. kita datang bersama ke sini, "

"Gwaenchana ge, Tao bisa pulang sendiri, jja temui Baekhyun ge, dia sudah menunggumu. Tao permisi dulu Anyeong "

Taopun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kris.

'GREP' Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"Ne? " tanya Tao menatap Kris yang menarik tangannya.

"Gomawo, sudah menmani gege, hati-hati dijalan.." ucap Kris.

** Chanyeol Pov.**

"CK.. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiranmu Panda!" gumamku.

Ya aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Panda bodoh itu! Untuk apa dia menemani Kris? Namja Sialan itu, yang jelas-jelas sudah menyakitinya! Dan untuk apa pula Si Tiang itu meminta Tao untuk menemaninya membelikan hadiah untuk Baekhyun? Hargailah Perasaan Tao!

Sekarang aku masih berada di area Kampus, setelah Tao pergi dengan si Sialan itu, aku memutuskan untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan, tapi percuma karna fikiranku sedari tadi melayang memikirkan nasib Tao.

"Huft! Lebih baik aku pulang.."

Setelah mengambil aku memasuki mobil Sport hitamku, akupun melesat meninggalkan pelataran tempat parkir kampus.

"SHIT! Kenapa harus hujan! "Rutukku melihat hujan yang menerpa mobil mahalku yang baru saja aku cuci.

Kulihat dari kaca mobilku, jalanan sudah sepi, hanya lampu jalan yang menerangi malam ini, yak tentu saja mana ada yang mau berjalan di derasnya hujan malam-malam begini.

'DEG'

'CIIITTTTT'

Reflek ku injak rem mobilku, karna malihat seorang namja berjalan gontai ditengah derasnya hujan.

Akupun mengambil payung lipat yang ada di Dashbor mobilku dan segera berlari menuju namja itu.

"Panda untuk apa kau hujan-hujanan hah? " ucapku sedikit berteriak karna derasnya suara hujan.

"..." diam tidak ada jawaban.

"Yak Pabo.. cepat masuk ke mobilku!"

** Tao pov**.

Aku berjalan gontai karna hujan deras yang menghantam tubuhku.

Aku menangis? Aigo untuk apa aku menangis?

Ya inilah aku selalu menangis melihat kedekatan Kris ge dan Baekhyun ge, ya aku memang bodoh! Selalu menangis dibelakang! Menagisi jalan yang telah aku pilih!

"Huang Zi Tao Neo Baboya" Rutukku pada diriku sendiri.

'DEG' Tiba-tiba saja hujan yang yang menerpa tubuhku berhenti.

"Panda untuk apa kau hujan-hujanan hah? " Omel seorang namja yang berdiri disampingku.

"..." diam aku masih menundukan kepalaku.

"Yak Pabo.. cepat masuk ke mobilku!" omelnya lagi.

Kesadarankupun mulai pulih, akupun menatap Namja disampingku, Yak Park Chanyeol dia berada disamping kananku dengan tangan kiri memegang payung berwarna merah.

"Lebih baik kau masuk ke mobilmu, nanti kau sakit.." ucapku menatapnya.

"aku sakit? Kau tidak perduli dengn keadaanmu hah? Justru kau yang akan sakit! "

"Kau bisa sakit Chanyeol-ssi, naega Gwaenchana ! "Ucapku tertunduk, aku tak mau Chanyeol melihat mataku yang sembab karna menangis, walaupun saat ini hujan, tapi mata ku tak bisa berbohong, sangat terlihat jelas bahwa aku habis menangis.

"Tatap aku!"

"Shirreo..."

"Tatap aku! Aku sedang bicara denganmu! "

"Yak Shi..."

'GREPP'

Chanyeol menarik Tengkuk ku, agar aku menatapnya, dan ya sekarang pandangan kami bertemu, lama kami berpandangan, aku yakin ia mulai menyadari mataku yang sembab ini, Oh Shit, Chanyeol sulit dibohongi.

"Kau menagis eoh? Menangisi namja bodoh itu?"

"Jangan mengatainya bodoh! Kau lebih bodoh darinya! "

"Lantas aku harus mengatakan kau yang bodoh hah? Yak Neo jeongmal Baboya Huang Zi Tao! " ucap Chanyeol menatapku geram, masih dengan tangan kanannya mencengkram tengkuk ku.

"Jangan urusi urusanku! Lebih baik kau masuk kemobilmu, nanti kau sakit.. Dan lepaskan tanganmu! Appo..."

"BERHENTI PERDULI PADA ORANG LAIN! BISAKAH KAU MEMIKIRKAN TENTANG DIRIMU HAH!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Neo.. mianhae Chanyeol-ssi, singkirkan payungmu itu dariku, lebih baik kau payungi saja dirimu sendiri..."

'BRAKK'

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuang Payung merahnya kesembarang arah, alhasil kami berdua basah kuyup karna hujan.

"Yak! Kau bodoh hah! Untuk apa kau buang payung itu? Kau bisa sakit karna kehujanan.."Omelku dan beranjak untuk mengambil payung yang terjatuh tepat di belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

'GREP'

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan..." Ucapku sambil memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau perduli untuk dirimu sendiri Huang Zi Tao?, biarkan hujan membasahi tubuh kita, aku tak akan membiarkanmu kehujanan sendirian, dan satu lagi jangan membohongiku aku tahu kau habis menagis.."

* * *

TekananBatinCinta.

Hehe gimana Reders?

Saya tau ini cerita pasti Absurd banget.

Maaf ya Atas penulisan yang berantakan

Oh iya makasih bagi yang uda Review di FF Yang sebelumnya

, elle shann , , jettaome , , Aswshn , Michelle kim.

Gomawo 3

Mind to Review?  
Review, Review, Review, Review, Please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Selir Hati

Leght : Chaptered

Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt(?)

Author :Ko Chen Teung/ Selvye

Rating :Teen

Cast : -Huang Zi Tao.

-Park Chanyeol.

-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu.

-Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer : perlu kalian Tahu, **DI FF INI SAYA TERINSPIRASI DARI BEBERAPA LAGU INDONESIA**, Jadi jika kalian melihat kata-kata dari ff ini yang familiar menurut kalian, **ITU DARI LAGU, BUKAN PLAGIAT YA, HANYA TERISPIRASI,** Oke.

Hai hai hai, Anyeong.

Oh iya Ini Sequel dari 'FF Cupid' Dan ini juga hasil Rombakan dari Fanfic yang sebelumnya.

Oke deh cap Cus aja Ye, Maap bila penulisan tidak sesuai KBBI Dan EYD, Dan Typo yang pastinya berkeliaran.

**Ini cerita murni hasil pemikiran saya.**

**Bash boleh, tapi jangan PLAGIAT!**

**No Silent reader Please.**

Oke Guys Happy Reading

* * *

**Yaoi Content, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

**NO BASH, YANG MAU BASH JUGA GAK APA-APA SIH.**

**#SELIR HATI#**

**^CHAPTER 2^**

' _**Merelakan sesuatu yang kita punya untuk diambil dan memberikannya kepada orang lain bukanah suatu hal yang mudah. Ketika suatu hubungan sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi, ketika barang kita dicuri/ diambil oleh orang lain, ketika semua harta dan kekayaan bukan menjadi milik kita lagi, ketika orang yang sangat kita cintai pergi dari kita untuk orang lain, rala dan Ikhlaskkah kita melepaskannya? '**_

* * *

**#Happy Reading**

**#Part sebelumnya.**

"BERHENTI PERDULI PADA ORANG LAIN! BISAKAH KAU MEMIKIRKAN TENTANG DIRIMU HAH!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Neo.. mianhae Chanyeol-ssi, singkirkan payungmu itu dariku, lebih baik kau payungi saja dirimu sendiri..."

'BRAKK'

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuang payung merahnya kesembarang arah, alhasil kami berdua basah kuyup karna hujan.

"Yak! Kau bodoh hah! Untuk apa kau buang payung itu? Kau bisa sakit karna kehujanan.."Omelku dan beranjak untuk mengambil payung yang terjatuh tepat di belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

'GREP'

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan..." Ucapku sambil memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau perduli untuk dirimu sendiri Tao, biarkan hujan membasahi tubuh kita, aku tak akan membiarkanmu kehujanan sendirian, dan satu lagi jangan membohongiku aku tahu kau habis menagis.."

#Part 2

** Author pov.**

Chanyeol semakin mempererat dekapannya, Taopun mulai melemaskan pukulannya di dada bidang namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks... aku bodoh Chanyeol, aku masih mencintai Kris gege, hiks.. hikss aku selalu menyesal diakhir, menyesali keputusan yang telah kuambil, apa aku Jahat? Masih mencintai mantan kekasihku yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasih sahabatku? Apa aku jahat? JAWAB AKU APA AKU JAHAT?! " Tao meninggikan nada bicaranya, isakan tangis Tao terdengar lirih diantara suara derasnya hujan.

Diam, Chanyeol hanya diam, membiarkan Tao memukul dadanya lemah.

"Hhiks.. hikss.. JAWAB AKU! "Isak Tao meremas kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak jahat, mereka yang jahat, kumohon berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau baik-baik saja, kau terlalu munafik Tao, senyum bahagiamu hanya sebuah topeng, jika kau tak bisa bersikap terus terang, setidaknya kau bisa ceritakan pada ku, jangan kau pikul beban itu sendiri, masih ada aku, apakau tak menganggapku temanmu? Aku tak mungkin membiarkan orang yang aku ci.. kau sahabat yang ku sayangi Tao... "

"aku.. aku tak bisa Chanyeol-aah, memang aku akui aku terlalu munafik, tapi mana mungkin aku meminta kembali sesuatu yang sudah aku berikan, Gomawo Chan, aku lupa bahwa aku mempunyai sahabat sepertimu "

"Kau sahabatku yang hebat, aku salut padamu bisa merelakan Kekasihmu untuk sahabatmu, Jja hujan semakin deras naiklah ke mobilku, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah "

Chanyeol Dan Taopun berlari kecil memasuki mobil Sport Chanyeol.

Di dalam mobil, Tao hanya menatap kosong tetesan hujan yang mengenai kaca mobil.

"Ini sudah keputusanku, buat apa aku menyesal? Yang harus aku lakuakn adalah merelakanmu.. "

'_**Merelakan sesuatu yang kita punya untuk diambil dan memberikannya kepada orang lain bukanah suatu hal yang mudah. Ketika suatu hubungan sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi, ketika barang kita dicuri/diambil oleh orang lain, ketika semua harta dan kekayaan bukan menjadi milik kita lagi, ketika orang yang sangat kita cintai pergi dari kita untuk orang lain, rala dan Ikhlaskah kita?' **_

"Taozi.. Cincin mana yang cocok untuk Baekie? "Tanya Kris sambil menatap jajaran cincin yang terpajang di etalase toko emas.

"Jika kau bertanya pada Tao, seharusnya kau membelikan Cincin itu untuknya, bukan Untuk Baeki-mu itu.. "Decak Chanyeol.

"Yang Ini ge, kurasa ini cocok untuk Baekhyun ge.."Ucap Tao menengahi agar tidak berlangsung pertengkaran.

Ya Kali ini Chanyeol, Kris dan Tao sedang jalan-jalan di pusat Kota Seoul, tanpa Baekhyun dikarenakan ia sedang les Piano, sebenarnya Chanyeol enggan mengikuti meleka jalan-jalan, namun ia tak tega membiarkan Tao mendengar setiap Ocehan Kris tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar geram atas tingkah Kris yang menurut Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menghargai Perasaan Tao.

"Gomawo Taozi, sudah menemani gege membeli cincin untuk Baekhyun, lebih baik kau pulang. Sepertinya sahabatmu itu tak suka berbelanja "ucap Kris melirik sinis kearah Chanyeol.

"mianhae Kris gege, Chanyeol memang seperti itu, kami pamit dulu, anyeong.. "Ucap Tao menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu kepada Kris ge!? " omel Tao menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol setelah mereka sudah cukup jauh dari pandangan Kris.

"Gege? Kau masih sudi menghormati gege sialan itu? Bahkan akupun tak kau panggil dengan Sebutan gege, atau setidaknya hyung, bagaimanapun aku juga lebih tua darimu! "

"Wajahmu memang tua! "

"Kris gegemu bahkan lebih tua dariku!"

"Berhenti menghinanya, sebenci itukah kau padanya? "

"Kau bodoh! "

"yaya aku akui aku memang bodoh, akupun sadar bahwa sesungguhnya aku hanya..." ucapan Tao melemah.

"Wae? "

"Aku hanya selir hatinya.." Ucap Tao.

Kristal bening mulai menggenang dimata namja manis ini, namun Tao berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan kristal bening itu, Tao tak mau terlihat lemah, karna itu akan membuat Chanyeol, namja berseurai coklat yang ada dihadapan Tao, emosi. Bagaimanapun pasti Chanyeol tahu apa yang membuat Tao menangis, namja blonde bernama Wu Yi Fan, dan Chanyeol membenci Yi Fan.

'GREPP'

"Kau lupa eoh? Ceritakan padaku, jangan kau pendam sendiri rasa gundahmu, ada aku disini, sa.. sahabatmu..." ucap Chanyeol menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. aku rela Chan jika hanya dijadikan Selir hati bagi Kris gege, aku tak keberatan, jadi kumohon biarkan hubunganku dengan Kris gege seperti ini. Karna hanya dengan seperti ini aku bisa dekat dengannya, walaupun aku hanya menjadi Selir hatinya, jadi kumohon biarkan seperti ini, aku rela Chan, dan aku bahagia Hiks"

"Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, jika menurutmu hal itu adalah kebahagiaan mu, jalanilah, tapi kumohon jangan lagi memendam sedihmu sendiri, ada aku sahabatmu.."

Entah kenapa Hati Chanyeol selalu merasa pilu saat mengucapka kata 'Sahabat'.

**^000000^**

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan emosi yang sedari tadi mengebu-gebu di hati dan fikirannya, bagaimna tidak? Saat ini ia sedang bermain di pantai yang berada di pulau Jeju, dalam rangka liburan semester awal. Bersama ke-3 temannya. Tao, Baekhyun dan turut pula namja yang selalu membuatnya ingin marah melihat wajah ataupun sikapnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Yi Fan, gege kesayangan Tao, heh persetan dengan semua itu. Mereka ber-4 sedang berjalan menuju pantai dari Hotel tempat mereka menginap. Hal yang membuatnya semakin emosi adalah keadaan mereka sekarang, Kris dan Baekhyun yang berjalan sekitar lima langkah lebih depan, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Tao berjalan dibelakang dua sejoli itu. Chanyeol benar-benar muak melihat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bercanda, berlari-lari dengan Kris dihadapan Chanyeol. Dan yang semakin membuat Chanyeol jenuh Melihat Tao **'turut tertawa'** melihat tingkah autis Kris dan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa namja manis itu 'Tao' tersenyum, tertawa? Oh Chanyeol lupa, Tao sedang menggunakan topengnya. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti Kambing congek yang melihat sepasang Merpati yang sedang memadu kasih dihadapnnya ditemani setangkai mawar yang hanya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri bergerak karena angin yang dihasilkan dari sayap sang merpati yang dikepakan.

"Aku jenuh " batin Chanyeol, iapun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tao yang berjalan di samping kirinya.

Senyum itu masih menghiasi wajah manisnya, Chanyeol benar-benar menikmati pemandangan yang berasal dari namja bermata panda yang ada Di sampinya, senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah Tao itu terkadang berganti dengan tatapan sendu, dan Chanyeol tidak suka itu.

'GREPP'

Kejenuhan Chanyeol semakin menjadi, ia pun bertidak nekat dengan membopong Tao ala Bridal Style, dan berjalan menuju air pantai.

"Yak lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan! " Tao tak tinggal diam melihat perlakuan Chanyeol yang semana-mena, kaki jenjang Tao meronta-ronta agar namja tampan bermarga Park ini melepaskan Gendongannya.

"Turunkan aku! "

"Shirreo! "

Kris dan Bekhyun hanya tertawa dari bibir pantai, melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan Tao.

Kini air pantai sudah sampai sebatas dada Chanyeol.

"TURUNKAN AKU! "

"Kau ingin aku menurunkanmu? Baiklah. "

'BYURR'

Alhasil Tao dengan indahnya jatuh dengan kedalaman air seadanya, Kris dan Baekhyun semakin tertawa kencang melihat Sifat jahil Chanyeol, mereka tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol dan Tao, mengingat jarak mereka yang cukup jauh, mereka hanya dapat memastikan bahwa Tao dan Chanyeol pasti sedang bertengkar.

"Mereka sungguh lucu "Ucap Kris.

"Nde? "

"Kedua sahabatmu itu konyol, Kajja lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka "

Kembali ke Tao saat ini ia sedang memandang sengit kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau menyebalkan! Mengapa kau menjatuhkanku? Kau tahu aku hampir tenggelam karna tak bisa menyesuaikan kedalaman Air "

"Ini hanya sebatas pundakmu "

"Oh ya? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ombak membawaku semakin jauh dan aku tenggelam? "

"Justru aku membawamu kemari untuk menenggelamkan kebodohanmu itu agar hanyut terbawa ombak "

"GILA! Kau suka sekali membuatku emosi! "

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu emosi dan mencercaku! Dari pada kau tersenyum namun beberapa saat kemudian senyum itu berubah menjadi pandangan sendu! BUANG TOPENGMU! "

"Apa maksudmu?"

"**Kau melihat kecerian diwajahnya saat kau melakukan sesuatu untuknya, kau memberikan sesuatu yang kau sendiri membutuhkannya** "

"Aku tidak mengerti " Alis Tao bertaut berusaha memahami ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau memberikannya kebahagiaan, sadarkah bahwa kau juga membutuhkan kebahagiaan itu " ucap Chanyeol menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

"Mengapa kau ungkit lagi ini? Bukankah kau sudah menyetujui apa yang aku lakukan jika itu adalah kebahagiaan ku. "

"Kebahagiaan? Oh God aku tahu kau pasti terluka, Sahabat mana yang tega melihat sahabatnya terluka? "

"Aku..."

"Apa kau tak merasa patah hati? Paling tidak sakit hati melihat itu semua? "

"Patah hati? Rasa patah hatiku terlalu sakit, sehingga aku tak bisa merasakan apapun, karna aku sudah terbiasa " Tao menundukan kepalanya.

"Cara untuk menyembuhkan patah hati adalah dengan cara JATUH CINTA LAGI "

"Mwo? " Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap namja dihadapnnya.

"Maksudmu? Apa aku harus jatuh cinta lagi? Apa aku harus Jatuh cinta kepadamu? "

'TAKK' Chanyeol menjitak kepala Tao.

"Aku tak bilang begitu, Itu asumsimu. Oh atau kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta kepadaku? " Chanyeol menatap menggoda ke arah Tao.

"Jatuh cinta kepadamu? Hahah justru aku selalu merasa berada di tepi jurang setiap bersamamu, kau selalu menyiksaku! Membuat emosiku mendidih! Apa lagi untuk memikirkan jatuh cinta kepadamu! Yang selalu kupikirkan adalah siksaan macam apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku untuk menghiasi hari-hariku! " Omel Tao sambil berjalan ke bibir pantai meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap Punggung Tao yang semakin menjauh.

"Lebih baik kau memikirkan keburukanku, daripada memikirkan Namja itu Panda... " Lirih Chanyeol tanpa seorang pun dapat mendengarnya.

^000000000^

Hari mulai malam, Chanyeol namja itu masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

"Aku bosan. " Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjangnya, dan berjalan keluar hotel, menikmati hebusan angin malam, untuk menyejukan sedikit fikirannya.

Lama-kelamaan langkahnya berjalan menuju pantai, berjalan di dekat saung-saung yang dibangun pihak pariwisata untuk para wisatawan yang datang.

Pantai sudah sepi, hanya terdengar deburan Ombak yang menghiasi langkah Chanyeol, tiba-tiba Chanyeol melihat ada dua namja yang sedang duduk di saung.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mendekat dan berusaha mendengar apa yang dua namja itu bicarakan, sungguh Chanyeol saat ini merasa seperti Detektif amatiran yang, harus mengintip dan bersembunyi dibalik jejeran pohon kelapa.

"Kau tidak tidur? " Ucap Kris.

"Ani.. aku belum mengantuk, dan untuk apa gege kemari? "

"Akupun begitu, aku tak bisa tidur "

"Baekhyun ge? "

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidur, mungkin terlalu lelah karna berjalan-jalan tadi "

"Oh.. "

"Kau ingat? Beberapa bulan lalau kita juga pernah kesini, bahkan malam itu kita duduk disaung ini " Ucap Tao.

Chanyeol semakin tertarik mendengar pembicaraan Kris dan Tao.

"Gege masih mengingatnya? " Tanya Tao menatap paras tampan Kris yang tidak terlalu jelas karna hanya bias dari sang rembulan yang menerangi mereka.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan itu, terlalu sayang untuk dibuang "

"Hahah gege, cukup " tawa Tao karna merasa namja blonde itu hanya menggodanya.

"Wae kau tak suka? "

"Itu masa lalu "

"Hey. Masalalu dapat kita gantungkan sebagai pajangan, dan tidak perlu kita acuhkan "

"Apa kau melupakan masa-masa saat bersamaku? " Lanjut Kris.

"Gege.. jangan ungkit soal itu " Ucap Tao kesal dan mempotkan bibirnya.

"Hahah.. aku tahu status kita sudah tidak sama lagi seperti beberapa bulan lalu, entah kenapa semenjak kita berpisah aku merasa kau sedikit menjaga jarak dari gege, ya gege cukup sadar diri"

"Boleh aku memelukmu, memeluk dongsaeng gege sekaligus sahabat gege " Pinta Kris.

Tao mendongak menatap namja sempurna yang ada dihadapannya, senyum tulus yang dikembangkan namje blonde itu membuat Tao terasa terhipnotis, Taopun menganggukan kepalanya lemah, dan saat itu juga Kris sudah merengkuh Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau ada dibagian hatiku yang lainnya.. " lirih Kris mengusap punggung Tao.

"Jja ini sudah malam, kembalilah ke hotel" ajak Kris.

"Gege duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini.."

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama disini, angin pantai tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, aku kembali dulu, bye.. "Pamit Kris dan mengacak-acak Puncak Kepala Tao.

Oh tak sadarkah Namja itu atas apa yang dilakukannya? Tao merasa Jantungnya serasa melompat-lompat.

Sesaat Tao memegangi puncak kepalanya yang baru saja di sentuh Kris, tak terasa Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum terkembang dari bibir Kissablenya.

"Hentikan Senyum autismu itu! "

'DEG' Suara ini, Tao sangat menganal suara yang menurutnya bagaikan sangkakala Malaikat Isrofil, seketika senyum dari bibir Tao memudar dan berubah menjadi dengusan sebal, apa lagi Chanyeol langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tak pernah membiarkan ku bahagia walau hanya semenit, Kau menyebalkan Park Chanyeol! " Kesal Tao.

"Hhaah mianhae, apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat bahagia " ujar Chanyeol pura-pura penasaran.

"Kau tahu Chan, Kris tadi memelukku Kya! Jantung ini berasa akan melompat "

'Aku sudah melihat adegan menjijikan itu' Batin Chanyeol.

"Nde? Dia memelukmu? Kau tak ingat kau hanya selir hatinya!, dia datang kepadamu disaat tidak ada Baekhyun disampingnya "

'DEG' Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Senyum Tao memudar.

"Aku tahu itu, kau tak perlu mengingatkan tentang itu! " Dengus Tao.

"Boleh aku memelukmu? "

"Mwo? A.. apa maksudmu? " Tanya Tao bingung.

"Kau mengizinkan Kris memelukmu, apakah aku juga boleh memelukmu? "Tanya Chanyeol.

"..." Diam Tao masih diam dan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terpaut.

"Izinkan sahabat yang sangat mencintaimu ini memelukmu, atau kau tak menganggapku sahabatmu? "

'GREP'

Tao langsung mengeratkan tubuhnya kedalam dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kau sahabat terbaikku Park bodoh " gumam Tao meletakkan daguna pada ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Cukup panda, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu"desis Chanyeol.

"YAK! Pervert! " Kesal Tao dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau yang memancingku, ternyata kau Panda yang nakal "Ucap Chanyeol.

"YAK! Neo! Lebih baik aku kembali ke hotel! " Kesal Tao dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk di saung.

"Aku suka melihatmu seperti itu.. " Lirih Chanyeol.

^00000000^

Tao kembali kekamar Hotelnya dengan ucapan Sumpah serapah yang ia ucapkan untuk Namja bermarga Park itu, dia memang menyebalkan Menurut Tao. Namun sesunggunya Taopun menyadari sifat menyebalkan Chanyeol mampu membuatnya sidikit melupakan kegundahannya.

Tao berjalan menuju balkon kamar hotel yang langsung menunjukan pemandangan Pantai pada malam hari.

Sesaat ia teringat kejadian saat Kris memeluknya dipantai tadi.

'Apa kau melupakan masa-masa saat bersamaku? ' Tiba-tiba kalimat yang Kris lontarkan kembali terlintas dibenaknya.

"ckck " Tao hanya tersenyum getir.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan itu? Walau sakit mendominasi, tapi untuk melupakanmu Sungguh mustahil "

"Asal kau tahu... " Lirih Tao.

"**Hingga malam semakin larut, aku hanya diam meratapi kesakitanku yang teramat dalam. Pernah terfikirkan olehku untuk melupakanmu, tetapi kenangan itu begitu indah hingga tak kuasa aku untuk menyerah, untuk menjaganya dalam batin dan fikiranku** "

**TekanaBatinCinta**

* * *

Bagaimana Readers? Aku tak bisa berbicara apa-apa tentang Chap ini, maaf jika mengecewakan.

Dan oh ya untuk beberapa Chap kedepan kita biarkan Dulu Kris dan Baekhyun Berkuasa Nde, heheheh.

Oh Ya jujur aku bukan penganut Aliran(?) Offical Ataupun Crack Couple.

Dan menurut aku misalkan aku udah Meng-Crack suatu Couple dan ada pasangan Officalnya menjadi main Cast, menurut aku cerita aku jadi gampang ditebak alurnya.

Contohnya, ya misal aku ng-Crack **Kray**, tapi aku juga masukin** Tao** dan **Suho** sebagai Cast, apa lagi aku menulis **'TaoRis & SuLay Cople here'** Di summary, menurut aku jadi pecuma kan aku ng-crack mereka, toh ujung-ujungnya juga bakal jadi **Offical Couple**, dan Tanpa melanjutkan ceritapun Reader udah tau mau dibawa kemana tuh alur.

Nah udah segitu aja, jadi tebak aja, kira-kira ini FF Bakal berakhir dengan Couple apa hehe.

Maap typonya hehe :D  
Mind To Review?  
Review, Review, Review, Please .


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Selir Hati

Leght : Chaptered

Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt(?)

Author :Ko Chen Teung/ Selvye

Rating :T/ M (?0

Cast : -Huang Zi Tao.

-Park Chanyeol.

-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu.

-Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer : perlu kalian Tahu, **DI FF INI SAYA TERINSPIRASI DARI BEBERAPA LAGU INDONESIA**, Jadi jika kalian melihat kata-kata dari ff ini yang familiar menurut kalian, **ITU DARI LAGU, BUKAN PLAGIAT YA, HANYA TERISPIRASI,** Oke.

Hai hai hai, Anyeong.

Oh iya Ini Sequel dari 'FF Cupid' Dan ini juga hasil Rombakan dari Fanfic yang sebelumnya.

Oke deh cap Cus aja Ye, Maap bila penulisan tidak sesuai KBBI Dan EYD, Dan Typo yang pastinya berkeliaran.

Oh iya tulisan yang dicetak **Bold** berarti itu artinya **FlashBack** ya

**Ini cerita murni hasil pemikiran saya.**

**Bash boleh, tapi jangan PLAGIAT!**

**No Silent reader Please.**

Oke Guys Happy Reading

* * *

**Yaoi Content, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

**NO BASH, YANG MAU BASH JUGA GAK APA-APA SIH.**

**#SELIR HATI#**

**^CHAPTER 3^**

' _**Merelakan sesuatu yang kita punya untuk diambil dan memberikannya kepada orang lain bukanah suatu hal yang mudah. Ketika suatu hubungan sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi, ketika barang kita dicuri/ diambil oleh orang lain, ketika semua harta dan kekayaan bukan menjadi milik kita lagi, ketika orang yang sangat kita cintai pergi dari kita untuk orang lain, rala dan Ikhlaskkah kita melepaskannya? '**_

* * *

**#Happy Reading**

**#Chapter sebelumnya.**

Tao berjalan menuju balkon kamar hotel yang langsung menunjukan pemandangan Pantai pada malam hari.

Sesaat ia teringat kejadian saat Kris memeluknya dipantai tadi.

'Apa kau melupakan masa-masa saat bersamaku? ' Tiba-tiba kalimat yang Kris lontarkan kembali terlintas dibenaknya.

"ckck " Tao hanya tersenyum getir.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan itu? Walau sakit mendominasi, tapi untuk melupakanmu Sungguh mustahil "

"Asal kau tahu... " Lirih Tao.

_"**Hingga malam semakin larut, aku hanya diam meratapi kesakitanku yang teramat dalam. Pernah terfikirkan olehku untuk melupakanmu, tetapi kenangan itu begitu indah hingga tak kuasa aku untuk menyerah, untuk menjaganya dalam batin dan fikiranku** "_

**^Chapter 3**

* * *

**Terlihat dua namja cilik sedang duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon. Terlihat namja yang usianya lebih tua sedang memeluk namja bermata panda yang sedang menangis.**

" **Hiks.. hiks, jangan tinggalin Tao hiks hiks, gege mau pergi kemana? Hiks gege jahat " Tangis namja bermata panda itu dalam pelukan namja yang lebih tua darinya.  
"Gege harus pergi Zi Tao, gege juga tidak tahu kata baba disana tempat matahari terbit "**

"**Tapi ge.. "**

"**Jangan menangis gege punya hadiah untuk Zi Tao. Jja ini cincin untuk Zi Tao maaf hanya sebuah cincin perak. Jika sudah besar nanti gege janji akan kembali lagi, dan mengganti cincin itu dengan cincin berlian. Saat besar nanti Zi Tao harus menikah dengan gege Janji? "**

"**Zi Tao janji... "**

* * *

'DEG'

"HAH... HAH... HAH... " Deru nafas namja manis berseurai hitam, Kringat dingin membanjiri plipisnya.

"Mimpi itu... " Lirih namja bernama Tao itu.

Ya sepertinya Tao namja itu mengalami mimpi yang membuat nafasnya memburu.

Tao-pun mengangkat tangan kirinya, terlihat sebuah cincin perak melingkar di jari klingkingnya, sesaat pandangannya pun berubah menjandi sendu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu.. "Lirih Tao.

"Bohong, kau bilang kau akan kembali. Apa kau sudah kembali ke China?, Tao di Korea ge.. "Lanjut Tao masih teteap menatap cincin perak itu.

"Aku merindukanmu... "

'DERTTTTT DERTTTT' Ponsel Tao bergetar, telihat gambar Amplop tertera dilayar.

'From: Park Bodoh

Rapihkan pakaianmu, setelah sarapan kita akan Check-out dan kembali ke Seoul. Cepatlah ke loby, aku dan Kris ge mu itu sudah menunggumu untuk sarapan. '

"Cckck slalu seenaknya memerintah " Decak Tao, dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak disudut kanan Kamar Hotel.

**^000^**

Setelah rapih, Tao-pun bergegas menuju Restorang yang ada di Loby hotel.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu.. " Ucap Tao menghampiri dua namja tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi yang sudah mreka pesan.

"Mwo.. mana Baekhyun ge? " Tanya Tao.

"Dia masih diatas Taozi, oh ya bantu gege mambawa piring berisi makanan itu. Dari tadi Temanmu itu ber-ekspresi seperti ingin meninjuku, membuatku takut untuk meminta bantuannya keke " Kekeh Kris sambil menatap sengit kearah Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya Chanyeol membalas tatapan Kris tak kalah sengit.

"Jangan dihiraukan ge Park bodoh memang seperti itu, Jjja kita ambil makanan-makanan itu.. " Ajak Tao.

Kris dan Tao-pun berjalan kearah meja yang ada di sudut kiri Restoran, Ya restoran ini memang memiliki Sistem, bagi setiap pengunjung berhak mengambil berapa banyakpun makanan yang telah tersedia dan sesuai selera mereka.

Chanyeol namja itu hanya memandang datar kearah Dua namja yang sedang sibuk membawa piring dan mengisinya dengan makanan.

"Ahk... maaf menunggu lama, dimana Tao dan Kris ge? " Tanya namja manis yang baru saja datang dan segera duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau bertanya pada siapa? "Decak Chanyeol.

"Hufttt... Tentu saja padamu Park Chanyeol " Jawab Baekhyun namja manis itu setelah menghela nafasnya Kesal.

"Kau bisa bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa? "Ucap Chanyeol memandang sinis namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

'DEG'

"Apa maksudmu.. "Jawab Baekhyun dengan Ekspresi yang dibuat penuh tanda tanya.

"Em.. Diantara kita.. "

'DEG'

"Aku tidak mengerti... " Kilah Baekhyun.

"Kau memang belum berubah, ternyata sekarang kau sudah menjelma seperti penipu ulung DI MATAKU "Ucap Chanyeol menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

'Ggggerrr'

"Tutup mulutmu Park Chanyeol! " gigi rapih Baekhyun bergetar, terdengar lirih suara gemertak gigi, menandakan Baekhyun sedang menahan kekesalan.

Hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk segera meghentikan pandangan sengit yang terpancar di mata mereka.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, sangat susah membawa piring sebanyak ini.. " Ucap namja manis bermata panda itu dan segera duduk disamping Chanyeol, sedangkan Namja tampan yang juga membawa banyak piring berisi makanan, segera duduk disamping Namjachingu manisnya.

"Ahk.. gege maaf tadi aku lama, aku masih harus merapihkan koper-koper itu.. " Ucap Bakhyun mengalihkan pandangan sengitnya dari Chanyeol, dan menatap Namjachingu tampannya.

"Cih, menjijihkan... " decak Chanyeol masih memandang sengit Baekhyun dihadapannya yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya.

Tao yang menyadari pandangan Chanyeol-pun segera menata Piring, dan berbisik kepada Chanyeol.

"Hentikan pandangan Srigalamu itu! Cepat makan! Atau kutusuk matamu dengan Garpu ini " Ancam Tao.

Setelah sarapan, mereka ber-4 pun segera Check Out dari hotel dan menuju Airport, menunggu pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kebali ke Seoul.

"Arghhh... setelah liburan panjang ini, banyak sekali Skripsi dan proposal yang menumpuk, menyebalkan " Grutu namja Imut yang sedang memeluk manja lengan Kris namjachingunya.

"Aku akan membantu sebisaku untukmu Chagi, jangan khawatir... "

"Tao juga akan membantumu Baekhyun ge " Ucap Tao bersemangat.

"Jinja? " Tanya Baekhyun tak kalah semangat.

"Nd.."

"Ani.. kau lupa? Kita harus menyusun Skripsi yang tebalnya lebih dari kitab itu! "Sela Chanyeol.

"Omoo.. aku baru ingat, Mianhae Baekhun ge, sepertinya Tao tidak bisa membantu banyak. " sesal Tao.

"Gwaenchana Panda... "

**^000^**

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, sudah hampir tiga minggu ini. Ke-4 sahabat, em... sahabat? Itu hanya permumpamaan saja, Jarang bertemu, mereka sibuk dengan Tugas kuliah masing-masing.

Tao dan Chanyeol yang notebenya adalah mahasiswa jurusan sastra sibuk dengan segudang buku, setiap harinya yang menurut Chanyeol tebalnya-pun seperti Kitab-kitab suci. Membuat Tao dan Chanyeol terkadang berfikir, dan menyesal mengapa mereka memilih jurusan Sastra yang jelas-jelas hanya tulisan tulisan berentet, tanpa jeda.. **Menurut mereka.**

Baekhyun yang mamasuki Jurusan music pun, tak kalah sibuk, menyiapkan mental serta kemampuannya untuk menghadapi kelulusan. Serta rencana pertunjukan besar yang akan ditampilkan pada saat pesta kelulusan.

Berbeda dengan Kris, Namja tampan yang mengambil jurusan Managemen Bisnis ini terlihat lebih santai, bahkan terkadang hanya duduk di kantin menunggu kekasihnya, Ya beruntung bagi Kris. karna semua materi dan Skripsi-skripsi memusingkan serta ujian kelulusan sudah diadakan lebih awal di semester awal, membuatnya hanya bersantai menunggu pengumuman kelulusan pada akhir semester ini, bersamaan dengan kelulusan seluruh mahasiswa Kyunghee University.

"ARGHHHHH Otak-ku rasanya mau pecah Park bodoh, Huftt.. tapi aku senang akhirnya kita sudah selesai menyusun tumpukan kertas yang bagaikan kitab suci itu, oh senangnya... "Ucap Tao bahagia sambil menikmati angin yang menerpa paras manisnya di taman belakang kampus.

"Cih.. setelah berhasil menyelesaikan Proposal dan skripsi itu, kau masih memanggilku dengan embel-embel bodoh itu? Kurasa julukan itu lebih pantas disematkan untukmu "

"hehe... maafkan aku Park pintar.. " kekeh Tao.

"Em... Tao, apa nanti malam kau ada acara? " Tanya Chanyeol.

"em.. ani, wae? "

"Boleh aku main kerumahmu? "

"Mwo?... em Tao saja yang main kerumah Park pintar ini, sudah lama Tao tidak main kerumah Chanyeol, aku dengar Baozi ge baru pulang dari tokyo bagaimana? "Tawar Tao.

"Oke baiklah, apa perlu aku jemput? "

"Yak! Apa kau bodoh? Tidak perlu lagipula rumah kita bersebrangan! Dasar Park bodoh! "

"Yak baru saja kau memanggilku Park pintar sekarang sudah kau ganti lagi eoh?! " Kesal Chanyeol.

"Hehe Peace..."

**^000^**

Malam harinya Tao, segera berjalan menuju rumah Chanyeol yang ada disebrang rumahnya.

Tangannya menggenggam kotak persegi yang berisi Cake coklat, sebagai buah tangan.

'TING TONG' Suara bel yang ditekan oleh Tao.

'CEKLEK' Pintupun dibukak oleh namja Imut berpipi Chuby.

"Baozi ge, tao rindu gege... "Ucap Tao memeluk erat namja imut yang dipanggilnya Baozi.

"Tao? Gege juga merindukanmu, mencari Chanyeol eoh? " Tanya Xiumin setalah Tao melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dimana Park bodoh itu? " Tanya Tao.

"Dia ada dikamarnya, naik saja Tao.. "Jawab Xiumin.

Taopun segera melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Chanyeol, setelah berada didepan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Eggyeol', Tao-pun membukak pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk? " Tanya Tao yang melihat Chanyeol sedang membaca buku duduk di kasurnya, dengan bahu bersandar pada Headboard ranjang.

"Ahk, kau sudah datang, Jja duduklah disini.. "Ucap Chanyeol mempersilahkan Tao untuk turut duduk di sisi Ranjang disamping Chanyeol.

Tao-pun segera berlari dan melompat, menyebabkan Kasut empuk itu bergetar.

"Aku membawa Cake coklat buatan mama, Kajja kita makan, anggap saja ini sebagai perayaan setelah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas kuliah.. " Ucap Tao membukak kotak yang berisi Roti coklat itu.

Kedua namja itupun Larut dalam kehiningan, mereka berdua sibuk memakan Cake coklat, yang cukup banyak juga ternyata.

Chanyeolpun menatap Tao yang masih dengan asyiknya menikmati Cake manis ini, hingga mata bulatnya, melihat ada Cream coklat yang menempel di sudut bawah bibir Tao.

'CUP'

"EH.. "

Tao hanya diam, bingung, Karna tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya.

Dan.

'DEG' Tao membulatkan matanya, karna Chanyeol menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeolpun menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan Tao yang masih mematung dengan mata pandanya membulat sempurna.

"Kau ini makan berantakan sekali, ada Cream di bibirmu.. " Ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Kenapa Chanyeol... "Lirih tao memandang tidak percaya dengan tangan kanannya memegang bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeolpun mengambil alih tangan kanan Tao yang sedang memegangi bibir kissablenya, dan segera menggenggamnya.

"Tao tatap aku.. "Lirih Chanyeol.

Namun Tao tidak bergeming, masih memandang bingung, Chanyeolpun menarik dagu Tao agar menatapnya.

"Lihat aku, Tatap aku..."

"Chan... "

"Saranghae... Wo ai ni... " Ungkap Chanyeol.

"Ta.. tapi.. bukankah selama ini kita adalah saha... "

"Aku menginginkan lebih Tao, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintai sahabatku ini.. Wo ai ni Huang Zi Tao, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? " Ungkap Chanyeol memandang lembut iris mata Tao.

"Tapi Chan kau tahu kan, aku masih men.."

"Sssttttt, aku akan membantumu melupakannya, setidaknya kita coba.. "

"A.. akan kucoba.." Jawab Tao.

"Gomawo.. " Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar bahagia.

'CHU'

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir Kissable Tao, Chanyeol memegang lembut pundak Tao menuntun Tao agar berbaring diranjangnya secara perlahan.

"Enghh.. " Erang Tao Tertahan dengan bibir nya yang masih tertutup.

Chanyeol-pun menjauhkan bibirnya dan memandang Tao dengan pandangan yang eerrrr, Ya Chanyeol sedang menahan mati-matian nafsunya, ia hanya ingin menunjukan cintanya pada Tao.

"Tatap mataku, Buka bibirmu, ikuti saja apa yang aku lakukan, dan jangan tahan eranganmu, ini langkah awal bagimu untuk melupakannya.. " Jelas Cahanyeol dengan pandangan matanya yang Sayu, membuat Tao menjadi gugup karna menurutnya ekspresi Chanyeol berubah 180 drajat.

'CHU'

Kembali Chanyeol mengecup bibir Tao, dan menggigit bibir bawah Tao.

"Enghh.. " Erang Tao, dan berhasil! Tao membukak mulutnya memberi akses untuk Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya memperdalam Ciuman mereka.

"Enghh Chan...Yeol... ahhhkk "Desahan itu lolos dari bibir Kissable Tao.

"Keluarkan, Jangan tahan Desahan itu... "

Dan ya malam itu dipenuhi oleh suara kecupan-kecupan, dan desahan. Hanya sebah Ciuman panas penuh cinta, tak ada nafsu menggebu yang berarti, hanya dua bibir yang saling bersatu.

* * *

TekananBatinCinta.

Ahahahaah hehehe ahahahaah (?)

Bagaimana? Hehe jelek kan?

Maap **Typonya.**

Makasih banget yang udah Review di Chap Chap sebelumnya.

Maap nggak bisa nyebutin satu-satu, karna Saya sendiri juga Update nih Chap di Hp, dan dengan karakter yang terbatas.

Maaf banget, tapi aku baca Review kalian kok, dan Makasih BANGET Bagi yang udah Review.

Udah ahk tinggalkan jejeak Review kalian aja di Chap ini hhehhe.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Selir Hati

Leght : Chaptered

Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt(?)

Author :Ko Chen Teung/ Selvye

Rating :T/ M (?0

Cast : -Huang Zi Tao.

-Park Chanyeol.

-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu.

-Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer : perlu kalian Tahu, **DI FF INI SAYA TERINSPIRASI DARI BEBERAPA LAGU INDONESIA**, **DAN LAGU BARAT, CHINA, JEPANG Dll lah.. **Jadi jika kalian melihat kata-kata dari ff ini yang familiar menurut kalian, **ITU DARI LAGU, BUKAN PLAGIAT YA, HANYA TERISPIRASI,** Oke.

Hai hai hai, Anyeong.

Oh iya Ini Sequel dari 'FF Cupid' Dan ini juga hasil Rombakan dari Fanfic yang sebelumnya.

Oke deh cap Cus aja Ye, Maap bila penulisan tidak sesuai KBBI Dan EYD, Dan Typo yang pastinya berkeliaran.

**Ini cerita murni hasil pemikiran saya.**

**Bash boleh, tapi jangan PLAGIAT!**

**No Silent reader Please.**

Oke Guys Happy Reading

* * *

**Yaoi Content, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

**NO BASH, YANG MAU BASH JUGA GAK APA-APA SIH.**

**#SELIR HATI#**

**^CHAPTER 4^**

' _**Dari awal kau adalah pencuri, kau pencuri hati ku. Dan aku adalah korbanmu '**_

* * *

**#Happy Reading**

**#Chapter sebelumnya.**

'CHU'

Kembali Chanyeol mengecup bibir Tao, dan menggigit bibir bawah Tao.

"Enghh.. " Erang Tao, dan berhasil! Tao membukak mulutnya memberi akses untuk Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya memperdalam Ciuman mereka.

"Enghh Chan...Yeol... ahhhkk "Desahan itu lolos dari bibir Kissable Tao.

"Keluarkan, Jangan tahan Desahan itu... "

Dan ya malam itu dipenuhi oleh suara kecupan-kecupan, dan desahan. Hanya sebah Ciuman panas penuh cinta, tak ada nafsu menggebu yang berarti, hanya dua bibir yang saling beradu.

**^Chapter 4**

"**Bohong... Zi Tao bohong... "**

"**Hiks... hiksss... jagan marah ge.. "**

"**Bohong... Bohong... Bohong..."**

'DEG'

"HAH... HAH... HAH... " Namja bermata panda itu terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah, dan peluh yang menetes dari keningnya.

Sontak membuat namja tampan yang tidur disamping namja bermata panda itu terbangun.

"Panda Waeyo? Gwaenchana? " Khawatir namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Hahhh... hahhh, Gwaenchana, hanya mimpi buruk chan.. "

'GREP'

"Jangan takut itu hanya bunga tidur.. " Chanyeol menarik Tao dalam dekapannya, membenamkan wajah Tao pada dada bidangnya.

"Nde.. itu hanya mimpi..."

'**Ku harap'** Lanjut Tao dalam hati.

"Em... Chan... kancingkan dulu kemeja mu " Ucap Tao setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada bidang Chanyeol yang terekspos karna aktivitas mereka semalam.

"Ahk.. Mianhae.. semalam aku, kelewatan.. "

"Gwaencaha.. itu hanya cumbuan.. "

'**Hanya Eoh?'**

"Kau tidak kuliah Chan ? "Tanya Tao.

"Ahk nde.. Kau mau aku antar pulang? "Tawar Chanyeol.

'TAK'

"Yak.. Kau masih saja bodoh! Aku hanya perlu menyebrang dan jarak rumah kita-pun tak sampai 30 meter. Dasar! "

"Aku hanya takut kekasihku kenapa-napa.. " Rujuk Chanyeol memeluk Tao posesif.

'**Kekasih...?'**

"Ahk.. lebih baik aku pulang, Mama pasti khawatir, apa lagi jika mendengar cerita bahwa Park bodoh ini hampir memakanku semalam... " Kesal Tao.

Tao-pun bangkit dari ranjang King size Chanyeol, dan merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan.

'GREP'

"Setidaknya berikan morning kiss untukku.. "Ucap Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kiri Tao.

"Ta.. tapi... "

'DUK' Chanyeol menarik Tao, dan mendudukan di ranjangnya.

"Aku tahu, kau belum bisa menerimaku seutuhnya, aku akan membutmu mencintaiku Huang Zi Tao... "

"Chan.. mmppfhhh " Ucapan Tao terputus karna Chanyeol langsung menautkan Bibir mereka.

Chanyeol-pun mulai melumat bibir bawah dan atas Tao bergantian, perlahan Tao mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil Chanyeol di bibir kucingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memejamkan matamu?.. " Batin Chanyeol.

**^000^**

"Arghh... setelah hampir satu bulan kita tidak bersama, akhirnya kita berkumpul lagi.. " Ucap namja cantik itu sambil memeluk manja lengan kekasih tampannya.

"Mana mereka?, Chanyeol dan Tao? Sudah lebih dari 5 menit kita menunggu mereka di kantin.. "Kesal kekasih namja cantik itu, Kris.

"Oh.. sabarlah sayang, kulihat mereka sedang mengembalikan tumpukan buku yang bagaikan kamus bahasa itu, ya.. mahasiswa sastra.. Jadi bersabarlah sayang "

Sore itu, Baekhyun dan Kris sedang duduk di sudut Kantin menunggu Chanyeo dan Tao.

Karna bosan, sesekali mereka bercumbu tak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kegiatan Kris dan Baekhyun toh apa peduli mereka.

Di bagian depan tempat pintu masuk kantin, terlihat namja tampan sedang menarik tangan kekasih manis nya, sesekali bibir namja tampan ini menggerutu tak suka.

"Aish untuk apa ke-Dua pasangan menyebalkan itu menyuruh kita berkumpul di kantin? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kerumah untuk bersama-sama membuat Lasagna bersama Xiumin hyung, cih mengulur waktu saja.. "

"Yak! Park bodoh! Dari pada kau menggerutu tidak jelas, lebih baik cepat cari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Kris Ge! Pasti mereka juga sudah lama menunggu kita! " Kesal Tao.

Chanyeol dan Tao-pun mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling katin mencari keberadaan pasangan itu, sesekali mereka harus berjinjit karna keadaan kantin yang memang cukup ramai.

"Ketemu.. " Batin Chanyeol, dan segera menarik tangan kekasih manisnya ke arah sudut kantin.

'DEG'

Sungguh pemandangan yang 'Indah' melihat kedua Pasangan yang sedang mereka cari ternyata sedang asik bercumbu.

Sekilas Chanyeol melirik kearah Tao yang berada disamping kanannya, pandangan namja manis bermata panda itu terlihat sayu, mata pandanya-pun tak berkedip.

Chanyeol yang menyadari sikap Tao semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Tao, bermaksud menguatkan kekasih manisnya.

"Ekhmm! Yak! Berhenti bertindak asusila! Kalian tak malu dengan pandangan orang-orang eoh?! Cih tak punya malu.. "

Merasa ada yang mengganggu kegiatan kekasih itu, merekapun melepaskan cumbuan mereka.

"Ahk.. Tao. Emm su.. sudah datang duduk lah.. " Ucap namja Cantik itu gugup, sambil tangannya membersihkan sisa saliva yang ada disudut bibirnya.

"Ckck, mengganggu.. " Lirih namja berambut blonde itu, menatap sengit kearah namja tiang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tao, Chanyeol duduklah.. " Ucap Baekhyun mempersilahkan.

"Cepat katakan, apa tujuan kalian menyuruh kita kesini? " Tanya Chanyeol to the point, setelah duduk dan mengapit pinggang Tao posesif.  
Kris yang melihat tindakan Chanyeol-pun mengerutkan dahinya, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tengah asik meminum lemon tea-nya.

"Tunggu dulu, Chanyeol-ssi apa kalian? "Ucap Kris sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Tao bergantian.

Chanyeol yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Kris, malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya di pinggang Tao.

"Ya.. see aku dan Tao sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih.. "

'UHUK' Baekhyun terbatuk.

"Aigo.. pelan-pelan minumnya sayang.. " Ucap Kris mengusap punggung kekasih cantiknya.

"Terkejut eoh? " Cibir Chanyeol.

"Jujur aku terkejut, mengingat selama ini kalian hanya bertengkar but see sekarang kalian sudah menjadi kekasih, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat.. " Ucap Si Blonde.

"Em.. Tao dan Cha.. Chanyeol-ssi, Cukkae.. "Lirih Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat.

"Gomawo.. ahk ge kembali ke topik, apa tujuan kalian memanggil ku dan Chanyeol kesini? " Tanya Tao.

"Begini Tao, kau tahu kan seperti biasa setiap kelulusan akan ada pesta, berbeda dengan tahun lalu yang hanya mengadakan pertunjukan-pertunjukan penampilan dari perwakilan setiap jurusan, aku sebagai yang ditunjuk oleh Mr. Jung sebagai ketua panitia kelulusan ingin menambahkan kegiatan Pesta dansa. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Terutama kau Tao, kau pasti sangat setuju, aku tahu kau sangat suka berdansa.. "Jelas Kris.

"Wah dansa? Tentu saja aku setuju, keunde.. apa hubungannya dengan ku? " Tanya Tao.

"Aigo Panda, kau dan Chanyeol kan anggota mading dan majalah Campus, jadi kalian berdua siapkan pengumuman tentang acara pesta dansa itu, karna seluruh mahasiswa boleh ikut, tidak hanya yang lulus saja. Sebarkan pamflet, tempelkan di mading, dan cetak di majalah Campus, sedangakan aku dan teman sejurusanku yang akan mengatur tata panggung dan musik-musik yang akan mengiringi.. " Jelas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kapan acara kelulusan dimulai? " Tanya Chayeol.

"Jujur ini memang sedikit mendadak, 6 bulan dari sekarang.. " Jawab Kris.

"Enam bulan? Kau tahu aku bahkan harus menyusun kembali majalah Campus yang sudah tiga bulan ini terbengkalai akibat ruangan percetakan kebakaran. Oh Tuhan bule gila ini harus membayar kita untuk ini... " desah Chanyeol.

"Jangan khawatir kau hanya perlu bilang padaku apa yang kau butuhkan, aku yang akan menyediakannya, baiklah pertemuan kita selesai. Kajja Baekie, kita ada acara makan malam setelah ini.. " Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Oh iya sekali lagi selamat atas hubungan kalian, dan tolong jaga panda kami.. " Lanjut Kris.

"Ckck.. tanpa kau suruh aku akan menjaganya.. "Decak Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Tao hanya memandang nanar.

**^000^**

Terlihat sepasang namja sedang bercumbu, saling melumat di ruang Tv kediaman Chanyeol.

Sesekali tedengar suara erangan diantara mereka, jangan berfikir mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan seperti suami istri. Mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir mereka, saling melumat, dan melilitkan lidah masing-masing.

'CEKLEK'

"Aku pu... Yak! Park Chanyeol Bodoh! Dasar! Setidaknya lakukan dikamarmu, jangan disini! Dasar tidak tahu tempat! "Kesal Xiumin.

"Ahk hyung kau mengganggu.. "

"YAK! Ahk.. Tao kau harus berhati-hati sepertinya Park bodohmu sudah menjelma menjadi Park mesum. " Nasehat Xiumin.

Sedangkan Tao namja manis itu hanya menundukan kepalanya malu.

'GREP'

Chanyeol namja tampan itu menarik tangan Tao menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai satu.

Memasuki kamarnya, dan mundudukan Tao di ranjang King size nya.

"Ahk.. Xiumin hyung memang pengganggu.. " Decak Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya aku bersyukur karna Xiumin ge datang, dia telah menyelamatkanku dari terkaman Park bodoh.. em Ani Park mesum ini haha.. " Tawa Tao.

"Oh jadi kau berfikir kekasih tampanmu ini mesum eoh? " Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tampan? Ck bahkan aku lebih tampan darimu.. " Ucap Tao mengejek.

'CUP'

"Kau manis Tao, kau itu indah.. "Ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup bibir Peach Tao sekilas.

"Chan... mphhh.. Yak- anghhh "Ucapan Tao terputus karna Chanyeol berusaha kembali menautkan bibir mereka.

"Aghh.. chan.. mpffhh se.. anghh sesak... " Ucap Tao disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol-pun menjauhkan wajahnya, dan menatap Tao yang sedang terengah-engah.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol-pun mengarah pada kancing pertama kemeja Tao.

"Bolehkah? Aku janji tidak lebih dari ini.. "Ucap Chanyeol meminta persetujuan.

Tao yang bingung-pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sebagai tanda bahwa iya setuju.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Tao, Chanyeol-pun membukak satu-persatu kancing kemeja Tao, setelah lepas semua. Chanyeol meneggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tao, Menghirup aroma buble dari tubuh Tao. Sesekali bibir tebalnya menghisap dan menggigit kecil menimbulkan tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah keunguan.

"Angh.. Chan ahhkk " Erang Tao.

Pemuda panda itu hanya bisa menikmati apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Kau kekasihku, bukankah ini wajar? Membuat kekasihmu bahagia. jujur Hatiku menolak, tapi akupun tak mau naif.. Tubuhku menikmati ini semua... " Batin Tao.

"Saranghae Huang Zi Tao, Aku mencintaimu.. " Ucap Chanyeol disela-sela aktivitasnya di ceruk leher Tao.

Tao namja manis itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

'_**Mengapa kau tak membalas kata cintaku?'**_

**^000^**

Seorang namja cantik sedang duduk di kursi yang tersedia di dekat jendela cafe, sesekali namja cantik itu menghala nafas bosan.

"Maaf aku terlambat aku ada urusan tadi, emm dimana Tao dan namjachingumu itu. Kris ? "Tanya namja tampan yang baru saja datang dan segera duduk dihadapan namja cantik itu, Baekhyun.

"Cih.. kau ternyata.. "Ujar Baekhyun bedecih sinis.

"Yak! Dimana Tao dan Kris?... "

"Sedang memesan makanan! "Jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Kau! Cih... "

"Wah kau sudah datang Chan, maaf aku dan kris ge habis memesan makanan.. "Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Tao, menghentikan kegiatan sengit antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa kita berkumpul di cafe ini? " Tanya Chanyeol setelah Tao dan Kris duduk dikursi yang sudah tersedia.

"Santai yeol, minum dulu.. "Ucap Kris mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk menikmati ice Capucino-nya.

"Baiklah, ada apa ini? Dan cepatlah hari ini aku akan mengajak Tao ke Namsan Tower.. "Tanya Chanyeol setelah mengesap Capucino-nya.

'DEG'

'_**Namsan Tower?'**_

"Nam.. namsa tower? Ta.. tapi Chan, kau bilang kita hanya jalan-jalan saja.. "Elak Tao.

"Nam.. namsan? " Lirih Kris dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Sayang, kau ikuti saja aku, cepatlah kris katakan apa tujuan mu.." Desak Chanyeol.

"Well, baiklah. Aku hanya bertanya apa kau sudah mengurusi selebaran pamflet itu? "

"Oh tuhan, ini baru satu bulan berlalu sekarang baru memasuki bulan Agustus, acara pesta kelulusan itu bulan Desember kan tepat saat natal?. Jangan khawatir sebelum memasuki bulan Desember selebaran, dan iklan di majalah sudah beredar.. " terang Chanyeol.

"Baguslah, aku hanya ingin menambahkan, bahwa acara dibagi menjadi dua sesi. Yang pertama acara Formal khusus untuk siswa yang lulus dan orang tua yang datang, jadwalkan itu pukul sembilan siang, dan yang ke-Dua itu acara umum pada malam hari utuk Dance party, tolong tulis di selebaran tamu yang datang harus menggunakan pakaian resmi, seperti Tuxedo dan Dress. Kau paham? " Jelas Kris.

"Akan aku urus, sudah bukan? Baiklah aku dan Tao permisi Anyeong... " Ujar Chanyeol dan menarik pergelangan tangan Tao keluar dari Cafe bernuansa Eropa itu.

"Chan... le.. lepaskan.. " Ucap Tao menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang bingung dengan sikap Tao, hanya menatap Tao bingung.

"Ku mohon Chan, jangan ke Nam.. namsan Tower "Pinta Tao.

"Waeyo? "

"Jangan.. jangan tempat itu hiks.. hikss " Tao mulai menangis.

'GREP'

"Mianhae, aku tak tahu ada apa dengan tempat itu. Tapi yang jelas kau tak suka kan? Mianhae "Lirih Chanyeol menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"K..kita pulang saja ya... "Lirih Tao.

"Baiklah, nanti malam kau bisa kerumah ku? "Tanya Chanyeol, sambil berjalan menggandeng Tao menuju rumah mereka yang memang hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit berjalan.

"Wae? Tuan Park ini mau berbuat mesum lagi eoh? " goda Tao.

"Ku rasa aku tidak perlu menjawab, toh Panda manis ini sudah menyimpulkan sendiri. Ya seperti itu lah.. "

'PLAK'

"Yak! Park bodoh mesum! Sialan.. "Geram Tao memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Arghh ya appo... " ringis Chanyeol kesakitan.

"Ah.. mianhae mana yang sakit? " tanya Tao mengusap lembut lengan Chanyeol yang tadi dipukulnya.

Chanyeol hanya menikmati pemandangan disaat Tao mengusap lengannya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Sesaat pandangannya tertuju pada cincin perak yang melingkar di jari klingking tangan Kiri Tao.

'GREP' Namja tampan itu menggenggap tangan Kiri Tao.

"Eehh... "

"Kau masih menggunakan cincin ini? "

"Tentu saja, aku memakai cincin ini sejak umur ku 8 tahun. Ya karna sekarang sudah kekecilan, aku menggunakannya di kelingkingku.. "Jelas Tao, menatap tangannya yang sedang di genggam Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya ini cincin dari siapa? "

'DEG'

"EH... em.. bukan siapa-siapa.. "

'_**Orang yang sangat spesial'**_

"Bukan siapa-siapa? " Tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"eh.. yang jelas ini sangat berharga, Chanyeol tidak perlu Tahu.. "

"Ahk.. nde, Mianhae.. "

"Maaf ge jika mungkin aku tak bisa menepati janjiku, kau yang bohong! Kau bilang akan kembali! Dimana kau sekarang. Aku merindukanmu ge.. " Batin Tao.

"Kau sudah bisa melupakan err Kris...? "Tanya Chanyeol Lirih.

'DEG'

'SRAKK' Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Ja.. jangan bahas itu.. "

"Kau tak perlu jujur.."

"Chan... "

"Tao tak perlu jujur, tak perlu tampan, cantik, indah, bahkan kau tak perlu mencintaiku... "Ucap Chanyeol menatap manik hitam Tao dalam.

"Chan...yeol..." Lirih Tao.

"Karna aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat... "

_**Maka bukalah hatimu dan mari mulai.  
Bukalah hatimu dan mari mulai.  
Bukalah hatimu.  
Penerimaan adalah kuncinya.  
Untuk benar-benar bebas,  
Akankah kau lakukan yang sama untukku?  
Tak bersyarat, tanpa syarat.  
Aku kan mencintaimu tanpa syarat...**_

'_**Bercinta memang mudah. Untuk dicintai juga mudah. Tapi untuk dicintai orang yang kita cintai itulah yang sukar diperoleh. Satu-satunya cara agar kita memperoleh kasih sayang, ialah jangan menuntut agar kita dicintai, tetapi mulailah memberi kasih sayang kepada orang yang kita cintai tanpa mengharapka balasan.'**_

* * *

**TekananBatinChanyeol/ or Delete ?**

Ahahahaah hehehe ahahahaah (?)

Hehe jelek kan? Maap TYPO nya.

Makasih banget yang udah Review di Chap Chap sebelumnya.

**Cwepanda, ****fuxian, ****princess huang, ****aniaani47, , ****wahyuthetun****, ****kriswu393****, anisa. , ****Aswshn****, ****dewicloudsddangko.**

Maap nggak bisa nyebutin satu-satu, karna Saya sendiri juga Update nih Chap di Hp, dan dengan karakter yang terbatas.

Maaf banget, tapi aku baca Review kalian kok, dan Makasih BANGET Bagi yang udah Review.\Dan mungkin bakalan lama Update, karna Author udah kelas 3.

Tolong review kalian buat bikin mood aku ngelanjutin ni FF apa kagak.

Udah ahk tinggalkan jejeak Review kalian aja di Chap ini hhehhe.


End file.
